The present invention relates to an image display method and apparatus, and more particularly to an image display method and apparatus which enables the observation of a wide range of the wall surface of a three-dimensional tissue in one screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 10-31761 discloses an image display method and apparatus for producing and displaying an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue (a structure in a living body, such as the digestive organs and the blood vessels) as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space, using data acquired by image information acquiring means such as an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus and an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) diagnostic apparatus.
While the technique disclosed in the above application can display a three-dimensional image of the wall surface of the digestive organs or the blood vessels as seen from their internal space, the three-dimensional image is simulant of an image as provided by an optical endoscope (straight vision endoscope) having a view angle of about 90xc2x0, and therefore does not enable the observation of a wide range in one screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image display method and apparatus which enables the observation of a wide range of the wall surface of a three-dimensional tissue in one screen.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display method for producing an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, and for displaying the image, wherein the image provides a view in a field-of-view centerline direction with a view angle greater than 180xc2x0.
It is difficult to give an optical endoscope a large view angle because of its physical limitations. On the other hand, there is no physical limitation when an image is produced from data acquired by an X-ray CT apparatus, an MRI apparatus or the like, and it is possible to expand a view angle although arithmetic processing is increased.
In the image display method as described regarding the first aspect, an image is produced and displayed with a view angle greater than 180xc2x0, instead of simulating an optical endoscope. Thus, a wide range of the wall surface of a three-dimensional tissue can be observed in one screen.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display method for producing an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, and for displaying the image, wherein the image provides a view 360xc2x0 around about the viewpoint with a view angle smaller than 180xc2x0.
In the image display method of the second aspect, an image is produced and displayed as if the three-dimensional tissue is cut into a short cylinder and unfolded so that the whole wall surface of its internal space can be observed. Thus, a wide range of the wall surface of a three-dimensional tissue can be observed in one screen.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display method for producing an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, and for displaying the image, wherein a plurality of the images provide respective views from the viewpoint in directions of three orthogonal axes including the axis of a field-of-view centerline direction and having the viewpoint as an origin.
In the image display method of the third aspect, a screen is produced and displayed which enables the simultaneous observation of a combination of a plurality of images respectively providing front (in the field-of-view centerline direction), back, left, right, upward and downward views from a viewpoint in an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue. Thus, a wide range of the wall surface of the three-dimensional tissue can be observed in one screen.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display apparatus for producing and displaying an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, comprising viewpoint/field-of-view centerline direction specifying means for specifying a viewpoint and a field-of-view centerline direction, and super wide-angle endoscopic screen producing and displaying means for producing and displaying a screen providing a view from the viewpoint in the field-of-view centerline direction with a view angle greater than 180xc2x0.
The image display apparatus of the fourth aspect can suitably implement the image display method as described regarding the first aspect.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display apparatus for producing and displaying an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, comprising viewpoint/field-of-view centerline direction specifying means for specifying a viewpoint and a field-of-view centerline direction, and omnidirectional periscopic screen producing and displaying means for producing and displaying a screen providing a view 360xc2x0 around about the viewpoint with a view angle smaller than 180xc2x0.
The image display apparatus of the fifth aspect can suitably implement the image display method as described regarding the second aspect.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided an image display apparatus for producing and displaying an image of the wall surface of an internal space of a three-dimensional tissue as seen from a viewpoint in the internal space using data acquired from a subject, comprising viewpoint/field-of-view centerline direction specifying means for specifying a viewpoint and a field-of-view centerline direction, and multi-image screen producing and displaying means for producing and displaying a screen having a plurality of images arranged providing respective views in directions of three orthogonal axes including the axis of the field-of-view centerline direction and having the viewpoint as an origin.
The image display apparatus of the sixth aspect can suitably implement the image display method as described regarding the third aspect.
Thus, according to the image display method and apparatus of the present invention, a wide range of the wall surface of a three-dimensional tissue can be observed in one screen, and lesion sites can be quickly detected.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.